A LA SOMBRA DE LA MUERTE
by Sofhi
Summary: La guerra contra Hades ha terminado.Los Caballeros han sido misteriosamente revividos. Kanon está desaparecido, Shun es la actual reencarnación de Hades. Una terrible amenaza cubre el Santuario. La vida es sufrimiento y la muerte es eterna ¿Acaso la muerte es la solución?
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son de Kurumada-Sama y de TOEI, yo sólo los tome prestados porque me gustan mucho ;)**

Por motivos de objeción de conciencia desobedezco a la RAE y pongo tilde en algunas palabras, donde ya no es necesario.

Pongo empeño en la ortografía y en la puntuación. Pero la falta de práctica en habilidades narrativas a veces me juega una mala pasada. Cualquier error que encuentren…si me lo hacen saber lo corregiré tan pronto como me sea posible.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL FIC:**

**1)** Incluye YAOI.

**2)** En este fic los Caballeros de Bronce no son hermanos a excepción de Ikki y Shun.

**3)** Aioros es un adulto un año menor que Saga y Kanon.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**.**

* * *

.

Saga se despertó angustiado sin saber en que momento se había quedado dormido. Pese a estar despierto el corazón le latía con violencia y un sudor frío y denso le envolvía el cuerpo. De nuevo se sintió asaltado por el terror, presa de un miedo enorme de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso a levantarse de donde estaba.

La voz de Aioros entrando en el Templo de Géminis lo devolvió a la realidad y poco a poco su miedo inexplicable e injustificado fue mermando.

— Saga, ¿Te encuentras bien? —El aludido negó con la cabeza—. Mi amor ¿Qué ocurre? —Aioros no podía disimular su preocupación. Por eso no se reprimió en hablarle con esa persistente dulzura que lo caracterizaba en algunas ocasiones cuando estaban a solas.

— Creo que fue una pesadilla —la voz de Saga era apenas un débil susurro. Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Algo impropio de él—. Fue tan real. Se repite cada vez que cierro los ojos... no sé si es un sueño o un recuerdo.

— Saga...

—...Kanon es un niño pequeño. Está llorando. Lo escucho gritar... puedo sentir su desesperación y no puedo acercarme. No puedo verlo… él si me ve. Lo sé. Él sabe que estoy ahí. No me dice ninguna palabra pero puedo sentirlo. Mi hermano me suplica que lo ayude...y yo...yo no puedo moverme, estoy tan aterrado que ni siquiera puedo hablar...

— Saga, tranquilízate — Aioros le tomó el rostro con ambas manos de forma delicada y firme para sacarlo de su ensoñación y obligarlo a prestarle atención—. Vengo del Templo del Patriarca. Atenea nos ha autorizado para salir del Santuario y buscar a Kanon. Lo encontraremos. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que Kanon no siga causando daño**, **ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Saga respondió con una débil sonrisa. No estaba muy convencido de querer la compañía de su amante para buscar a su hermano. Conocía mejor que nadie el desprecio que sentía Aioros por su gemelo y era consciente de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que con él de por medio esos dos jamás se harían daño, entre otras cosas porque confiaba en el Caballero de Sagitario más que en nadie en el mundo. El arquero jamás haría nada que lo lastimara. Con esa convicción, la angustia en su corazón fue cediendo poco a poco. Quizás, no estaba todo perdido y todavía existía la esperanza de salvar a su hermano. Porque lo sabía —gracias a la divina o diabólica conexión que lo había unido a su gemelo desde mucho antes de su nacimiento—, podía sentirlo con la misma intensidad de sus pesadillas. Kanon estaba en un grave peligro.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. No podía saber con exactitud en donde se encontraba. Tenía la impresión de estar acostado en una superficie muy blanda, pero su noción del espacio era prácticamente inexistente. Recordaba estar de pie frente aquel barranco, el sonido de las olas al chocar contra las filosas rocas de la playa. Volvió a sentir el vértigo que lo había invadido al asomarse y descubrir que la altura del precipicio era más alta de lo que esperaba. La piel de su rostro aún recordaba la fría brisa que agitaba sus cabellos y su corazón se retorcía presa de la desesperación que había sentido en el momento en el que cerrando los ojos, se había dejado caer al vacío esperando no volver a abrirlos jamás. Entonces lo entendió: Seguía vivo, no sabía qué demonios había ocurrido, pero él continuaba con vida. _"Lo sabía… ¡Malditos Dioses! siempre interviniendo en mis planes… "._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

— ¡Cuatro semanas Shion! ¡Ya han pasado cuatro semanas y Kanon no aparece! ¿Cómo es posible que Atenea no sepa dónde está?

Dohko estaba enojado. No entendía el comportamiento de Atenea, y ya no sabía si la negligencia de la diosa era producto de su idiotez o si verdaderamente le tenía sin cuidado lo que pudiera ocurrir.

—Ya te lo dije Dohko. Mañana a primera hora Saga y Aioros partirán a buscarlo. Kanon se ha escondido muy bien, nadie ha logrado percibir ningún rastro de su presencia ni siquiera Atenea. No puedes culparla por eso.

Aunque era consciente de que la devoción de Dohko por Atenea, había desaparecido junto a Sasha y sabía que sus motivos eran legítimos. El Patriarca no podía evitar sorprenderse por la actitud de Libra y sus heréticas palabras.

—Aún te atreves a defenderla.

— ¡Basta! No pienso perder mí tiempo discutiendo contigo—dijo el Patriarca mientras callaba a su enfadado amante con un apasionado beso. Deseaba salir de su rol de Patriarca y olvidar sus preocupaciones. No pudo hacerlo. Dohko se deshizo de él empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás.

—Hay algo que me estás ocultando—dijo Shion mirando a Libra directamente a los ojos.

—Estás subestimando la situación Shion. Kanon, él juró destruir el Santuario y quizás tiene el poder de hacerlo. Además... — el Caballero de Libra se detuvo indeciso.

— ¿Además qué? — Preguntó Shion con dureza.

—Cuando regresamos del Inframundo después de derrotar a Hades ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Kanon deseaba marcharse?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Yo mismo te pedí que lo convencieras de quedarse. Atenea insistió en que Kanon no debía abandonar el Santuario.

—Bueno, Kanon no sólo deseaba marcharse porqué los demás lo tratarán con desprecio, en realidad le traía sin cuidado. Ni siquiera se sentía culpable. Me dijo que se había equivocado al luchar a favor de Atenea y que no habíamos derrotado a Hades, me aseguró que Hades estaba entre nosotros y que él fue quien nos resucitó, no Atenea. También, afirmó que había sentido la presencia de Ares muy cerca y que estaba acompañado de otra deidad con un cosmos igual de cruel y peligroso.

—Y si Kanon te mintió—. Sugirió Shion fingiendo un desinterés que no sentía.

—No lo creo Shion. Si tú hubieras visto la expresión de su cara mientras me contaba eso. Estaba completamente aterrado. Por un momento creí que se echaría a llorar.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

—No creí que fuera relevante, pero...

— ¿Hay más? —Shion estaba empezando a desconcertarse.

— Shaka y Saga también percibieron las presencias poderosas y malignas. Al parecer nadie más lo sabe. Me lo contaron por separado. No estaban muy seguros, pero no desean correr riesgos.

— ¡Por todos los dioses, Dohko! ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? ¿Cuándo estuviéramos en medio de una nueva Guerra Santa?

— No te enojes — la voz de Dohko era más suave. Había perdido por completo el enojo y ahora su rostro reflejaba una curiosa mezcla de preocupación y calma—. Hablé con Shaka durante el entrenamiento en la mañana y al venir a informarte me encontré a Saga a punto de desmayarse. Cuando acudí en su ayuda me dijo lo mismo que Shaka. De inmediato vine a avisarte, y me encuentro con que Atenea no había autorizado buscar a Kanon.

El Patriarca estaba perplejo, pero más que perplejo estaba molesto ¡Él no había percibido ninguna presencia maligna en el Santuario! y no sólo eso, al parecer los Caballeros Dorados no confiaban en él lo suficiente para decirle sus temores. Ni siquiera su querido Dohko parecía confiar en él. Se sintió dolido.

— Lo siento, yo…— Dohko fue interrumpido antes de poder completar la oración.

—El asunto es grave. Debo notificarlo de inmediato a Atenea. Informa a Saga que se reporte de inmediato ante mi presencia, en la azotea del Templo Principal—dicho esto el Patriarca se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Cuando Dohko pudo salir de su estupor su amante ya no estaba. Libra se sentía fatal. Tenía la certeza de haber metido la pata hasta el cuello y no sabía muy bien porqué —quizás se reprochaba internamente su falta de aprecio hacía la diosa o su falta de tacto al hablar con el Lemuriano—. La mirada que le había dirigido Shion antes de marcharse le llenó el alma de tristeza. Sintió deseos de ir corriendo tras él caer a sus pies y gritarle que lo amaba, que lamentaba ser un idiota. Pero no era el momento oportuno. Había que esperar a que su adorado tormento tuviera la cabeza fría, si no quería que lo hiciera regresar de una patada en el trasero a Rozan durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. No, eso no ocurriría, esta vez sería diferente. No volvería a perder a Shion y recuperaría su confianza en Atenea. Mientras realizaba ese juramento en su mente se encontró caminando al rumbo al Templo de Géminis.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sentado sobre el trono del Templo Principal con su esplendida túnica patriarcal y haciendo gala de su innata magnanimidad, un preocupado Shion esperaba en silencio la llegada del Caballero de Géminis.

Su rostro reflejaba una profunda preocupación. Hace sólo unos instantes su mente había estado en comunicación con Saori Kido. La actual encarnación de Atenea se sintió sumamente angustiada al enterarse de las últimas noticias. Ella al igual que el Patriarca no había podido percibir ningún Cosmos enemigo y aunque la desaparición de Kanon la tenía muy preocupada y sabía que el ex-Marina era muy poderoso, coincidía con Shion y no lo consideraba una amenaza. Estaba al tanto de su comportamiento impulsivo y era evidente que el gemelo había hablado dejándose llevar por la ira que sentía en ese momento. Atenea tenía la certeza de que si bien Kanon, no era oficialmente uno de sus caballeros, sí era un poderoso aliado y su amor por su hermano, junto a su afán de mantener su juramento y luchar a favor de la justicia eran más fuertes que sus ganas de destruir el Santuario.

...Pero incluso con estos pensamientos Saori no conseguía calmarse. Tenía un mal presentimiento, porque ni siquiera ella: la Diosa Atenea, haciendo uso de su Cosmos había podido dar con su paradero, y no solo eso, Shun de Andrómeda, Caballero de Bronce, también había desaparecido.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son de Kurumada-Sama y de TOEI, yo sólo los tome prestados porque me gustan mucho ;)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Gracias a todos los que han pasado por aquí a leer. Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

.

Shion sintió crecer un inminente dolor de cabeza. La angustia de Atenea lo había contagiado. Ahora debía informarle a Saga que su misión se postergaría unas horas pues Atenea y los Santos de Bronce se dirigían al Santuario. Atenea quería reunirse con todos los Santos Dorados antes de enviarlos a cualquier misión. Las cosas no iban nada bien y ya ni siquiera podría contar con Dohko. De nuevo sintió el dolor crecer en su interior.

—Patriarca— la respetuosa voz de Saga lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había llegado pocos instantes atrás y se hallaba inclinado ante él—. El caballero de Libra me ha informado que usted me ha solicitado.

—Así es Saga te estaba esperando—.

El tono serio y ligeramente sombrío de Shion, hizo que Saga levantara el rostro sumamente intrigado—Lo escucho.

.

* * *

.

¿Dónde...dónde estoy? Los dulces ojos de Shun, estaban abiertos de par en par con una expresión de total perplejidad.

Intentó recordar. Había salido a trotar como todas las mañanas. En mitad de su recorrido de un momento a otro, sintió una extraña sensación de letargo que lo envolvía por completo. Instantes después perdió la conciencia y ahora que volvía a despertar, se encontraba allí… en esa inmensa y lujosa habitación. Todavía estaba recostado. Con un poco de esfuerzo a causa del mareo que se adueñaba de su cabeza, se apoyó en los codos. Quería ver con más atención. Se hallaba recostado en una cama cubierta con un dosel de satén vinotinto con sabanas de seda— de una suavidad exquisita—, y una cálida colcha del mismo color. Una cantidad indeterminada de cómodos cojines que se esparcían por toda la cama rodeándolo.

El mareo desapareció y Shun dejo caer nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada. Aunque hizo un gran esfuerzo no recordó haber dormido en una cama tan cómoda en toda su vida. Por lo que había alcanzado a ver lo que había en ese aposento era de un lujo impresionante. Para calmar su desconcierto buscó la presencia de alguno de sus amigos y en efecto pudo sentir unos cosmos conocidos muy cerca de donde se encontraba, pero ninguno de esos cosmos pertenecía a un Caballero. Shun pensó un momento y se sintió tan confuso que ni siquiera fue capaz de ponerse en pie ¿Cosmos de Espectros? Se sorprendió al no sentir ninguna clase de amenaza en ellos.

Su corazón empezó a latir agitadamente, sintió la necesidad de llevarse las manos al pecho y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para ahogar un grito de terror cuando sus manos se encontraron con aquel medallón que creyó destruido. Las temblorosas yemas de sus dedos pudieron sentir la inscripción **_"_**_your's ever**", **_y en su cabeza las palabras resonaron como una maldición.

Sintiéndose atrapado en una pesadilla, salió apresuradamente de la habitación tropezando un par de veces con la larga túnica negra que traía puesta. Sólo había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando una inmensa silueta se cruzó en su camino obligándolo a detenerse. Frente a él a menos de un metro se encontraba Radamanthys de Wyvern que en ese momento se le antojó más grande y aterrador que nunca. El espectro se presento ante él haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, a continuación su voz grave y respetuosa término por aturdir y aterrorizar a Shun todavía más.

— Me alegro de que haya despertado. Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta, mi Señor.

_._

* * *

.

En el Templo de Leo, se escuchó una exclamación de asombro. Las bonitas facciones de Milo, Caballero de Escorpio, se encontraban contraídas en un gesto de perplejidad.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio Aioria.

— Me lo dijo mi hermano. Si no me quieres creer pregúntale a Saga directamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Ninguno de los dos lo sintió llegar así que los Caballeros dieron un respingo cuando la melodiosa voz de Shaka los interrumpió.

—Shaka, eres tú ¿Por qué entras de esa manera en mi Templo? — . El aludido notó cierto tono de censura en la voz de Aioria, pese a que éste se expresaba con amabilidad.

—Siento no haberme anunciado, pero me dirigía a mi Templo y al pasar no pude evitar escuchar una parte de su conversación—. El tono calmado y un tanto irónico que uso el Caballero de Virgo, hizo enfurecer al guardián de Leo.

—Mejor sal de aquí antes de que...

—Siento interrumpir —Saga, el Caballero de Géminis, los sorprendió con su presencia. Hizo un pequeño y casi imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo, mientras su rostro impasible miraba con atención e intensidad a Shaka.

—Otro— dijo riendo un muy divertido Milo. Sin pasar por alto la expresión de Géminis, mientras miraba de reojo a Virgo. Intentando encontrar algo extraño o digno de atención.

Aioria miró a Escorpio con un mohín de disgusto. Estaba a punto de decir algo poco gentil en contra de sus invitados cuando la voz de Saga se lo impidió.

— ¡Shaka! El Patriarca solicita tu presencia un su Templo con suma urgencia. Por favor ven conmigo—. Virgo solo asintió.

Un instante después los dos habían desaparecido. Dejando a los caballeros de Leo y Escorpio un tanto desconcertados.

_._

* * *

**.**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son de Kurumada-Sama y de TOEI, yo sólo los tome prestados porque me gustan mucho ;)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Gracias a todos los que han pasado por aquí a leer.

.

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

* * *

.

Mientras observaba el azul límpido del cielo de esa hermosa mañana primaveral, un indeciso Aioros se debatía entre ir a buscar a Saga o esperar a éste viniera a su encuentro. Bañado en un sol brillante y arrullado por el canto de los pajarillos el arquero se relajaba luego de una noche de insomnio, es que, tenía tantas cosas que pensar.

Primero, el imbécil de Kanon que había armado un escándalo tremendo para después escapar como un cobarde. Y luego, su querido Saga, que estaba poco menos que muriendo de la angustia al pensar que algo malo le había ocurrido a su caprichoso gemelo. Pocas veces Aioros había visto a Saga tan perdido y temeroso. Como si fuera poco, su geminiano había vuelto a tener pesadillas. La última vez que las había tenido, había sido justo antes de la posesión de Ares de su alma, y del Santuario.

Sagitario movió la cabeza con pesadumbre. No le gustaba pensar en eso. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a ver nunca esa inmensa tristeza en los ojos de su amante. Sería capaz inclusive de ir a buscar a Kanon, obligarlo a volver e interceder por él para que no fuera castigado.

Se suponía que a esa hora Saga y él, ya deberían haber partido en busca del Marina. Pero luego de la entrevista que había tenido con Shion, Saga le había dicho que no aún no podían salir. Había ocurrido un imprevisto cambio de planes y debían esperar la autorización de Atenea en persona. Aioros se quedo quedó pensativo. Eso era muy inusual y Saga se negó a entrar en detalles. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué motivo Atenea regresaría al Santuario? ¿Y para qué quería reunirlos a todos de nuevo? ¿No le bastaba acaso con el embrollo que se había armado la última vez?

Aioros se tomó la cabeza, en un reflejo de frustración al recordar lo ocurrido.

_..._

_— No entiendo ¿Por qué debo compartir la mesa con el despreciable traidor? Es indignante que ésta clase de basura sea tratada de la misma manera que un Santo Dorado— dijo Camus con una voz calmada y fría, que no iba para nada con el despectivo comentario que acaba de decir._

_—Basta Camus —intercedió suavemente Shaka, percatándose de la mirada asesina que Kanon le estaba dirigiendo a Acuario. Y es que lejos de su costumbre y para sorpresa de algunos Shaka había permanecido con los ojos abiertos desde que saliera del Templo de Virgo. Parecía estar alerta como ocurría cuando estaba listo para el combate._

_Aioros miraba la escena desde unos cuantos metros. Si bien no quería mucho a Kanon, la actitud de Camus le pareció desproporcionada. Menos mal Saga no estaba..._

_—Camus tiene razón Shaka. No sólo es indignante, es una ofensa que los Caballeros de Oro tengamos que compartir el espacio con la escoria. No eres digno de estar aquí — completó Shura mirando a Kanon con evidente desprecio._

_Esta vez nadie intercedió a su favor. Kanon miró a su alrededor con todo el desdén que le fue posible para disfrazar su coraje. Descubrió que no sólo Camus y Shura lo miraban con repulsión. También había odio en los ojos de Aldebarán, Aioria y Afrodita ¿Qué les había hecho? ¿Por qué lo miraban de esa manera? En breves instantes—unos segundos apenas—analizó con cautela a todos los presentes. Shaka, Mu y Milo lo miraban con lástima, en contraste con Deathmask y Aioros que lo miraban con total apatía, como si estuviera ofreciendo un patético y aburrido espectáculo._

_En el salón, que se hallaba dentro del Templo Principal y que estaba decorado para una gran recepción se encontraban además de Kanon, diez de los doce Caballeros Dorados. Sólo faltaban Dohko y Saga, quienes con seguridad llegarían de un momento a otro en compañía del Patriarca y de Atenea._

_La diosa los había reunido porque quería dar "un sincero agradecimiento a sus más leales colaboradores" al menos eso les había dicho Shion, ya que nadie veía a Atenea desde la guerra con Hades. Cuando aparecieron todos con vida en sus Templos, ella se encontraba en Japón y hasta el momento no había hecho acto de presencia en el Santuario._

_El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Kanon supo que no podría contenerse más. Los odiaba a todos. No eran más que unos bastardos hipócritas y mentirosos. Y se hacían llamar Santos Dorados ¡Ja! ¿Y él era el indigno? En su opinión, los muy idiotas nunca habían hecho gran cosa por Atenea. No eran más que un estúpido ejército de reserva, fácilmente reemplazables por cinco niñitos de bronce y todavía se sentían con derecho de tratarlo a él de esa manera ¿Qué sabían ellos?_

_En el preciso momento en que Kanon pensaba decirles unas cuantas verdades en su cara, la puerta del salón se abrió. Atenea entró del brazo de Shion, con Saga y Dohko detrás de ellos._

_Mu reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Había visto el odio y la furia en la mirada de Kanon hacía instantes y temía el inicio de una desagradable confrontación. La llegada de Atenea no había podido ser más oportuna. La Diosa se dirigió rápidamente al extremo norte del Salón, quedando frente a todos sus guerreros. De inmediato todos hicieron una referencia ante ella._

_En el momento en que Saori inclinaba su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, indicándoles que se levantaran. Se percató de que todos en efecto se habían inclinado ante su presencia. Todos, excepto un muy impertinente Kanon, quien la miraba fijamente desde el centro del salón._

_Más que enojada Atenea estaba desconcertada. No se esperaba esa actitud desafiante de nadie y menos de él._

_— ¿Qué ocurre Kanon? —preguntó._

_El aludido ni siquiera se dignó a contestar. Como si nada pasará, se dio media vuelta e ignorando a Atenea se dirigió a la salida._

_—No te he dado autorización para irte Kanon— replicó la chica aún más desconcertada que antes por la actitud del gemelo._

_Kanon se detuvo en absoluto silencio._

_— ¿Acaso te disgusta mi presencia? — Continuó la diosa—, estás aquí como uno de mis más valiosos Caballeros ¿Por qué percibo tanto desprecio en tu corazón? ¿Acaso no merezco tu respeto? ¿No agradeces continuar con vida y haber sido absuelto de todos tus pecados? —las palabras parecían duras. Pero Atenea lo había dicho de forma completamente dulce y tranquila, con ojos que sólo mostraban perplejidad y tristeza._

_Los murmullos y las miradas de desaprobación por la conducta del insurgente no se hicieron esperar. Kanon se dio media vuelta y miro a "su" diosa con mucha atención. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. Se sintió completamente humillado. Las palabras de Saori le parecieron falsas, aun cuando su tono había sido sincero._

_Kanon, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la calma y ver las cosas en perspectiva. Entonces ocurrió. Miró a Saori con atención buscando darle un sentido más real a sus palabras y descubrió a una chiquilla perdida, que parecía desconocer por completo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y que pese a eso, sin conocimiento de causa actuaba de manera pueril e irreflexiva escudándose en su poder y en la fuerza de sus Caballeros para defender ideales inciertos._

_En aquel momento, supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Atenea no los había resucitado. Seguramente aunque tuviera el poder para hacerlo, no tenía ni idea de cómo usarlo. Era probable que estuviera muy agradecida con ellos y quizás fuera cierto que se sentía feliz de que estuvieran de vuelta. Pero en todo lo demás no era sincera. Manipulaba las circunstancias a su conveniencia. Era lo que hacía ahora, lo que había hecho siempre. Kanon sintió la inmensa ira colapsar en su interior y sin pensarlo se dirigió a la diosa._

_— No Atenea. No es tu presencia lo que me molesta, "lo que me molesta en realidad es la forma tan cínica en que te presentas aquí después de lo que ocurrió, esperando ser venerada por algo que no hiciste". Tienes razón. No mereces mi respeto, ni tú, ni ninguno de tus estúpidos Caballeros — añadió mirando desafiante a su alrededor. De nuevo se dirigió a la diosa—. No te agradezco estar vivo porque tú no me reviviste y si lo hubieras hecho tampoco te lo agradecería. Yo no pedí volver a este mundo de porquería. Estoy harto de estar en este maldito lugar. Rodeado de un montón de inútiles que sólo se dejaban matar o se limitaban a observar mientras el mundo se desboronaba a su alrededor. Estoy harto de que me digas que soy un Caballero cuando nunca recibí una armadura ¡Tú nunca me consideraste uno de tus santos! ¡Cuando reemplacé a Saga en el Inframundo sólo fui una herramienta más para lograr tus planes!_

_— ¡Basta Kanon!_

_La potente y autoritaria voz de Shion se escuchó en todo el recinto. Mientras los demás Caballeros permanecían en silencio por la estupefacción._

_Kanon respiraba agitado. Todavía estaba molesto. Las palabras habían salido de su boca en un impulso incontrolable como si fueran vómito. Quería seguir hablando, gritar, insultar, golpear a alguien, llorar, correr, hacer arder su Cosmos al máximo y desaparecer de nuevo y esta vez para siempre._

_Saori por su parte tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba pálida y las manos le temblaban ligeramente._

_—Discúlpate de inmediato Kanon, y ven conmigo. —continúo el Patriarca._

_—No— respondió Kanon de forma altanera._

_—Kanon, no compliques más las cosas— le reprendió suavemente Dohko quien había llegado hasta él, y lo miraba directamente a los ojos —. Si no te comportas, serás castigado._

_—Eso dalo por hecho. Un castigo es lo único que se merece este insolente —escupió Aioria, que no entendía como Kanon podía ser tan atrevido._

_En el salón se oyeron varios murmullos de aprobación. Más de uno le daría a ese revoltoso su merecido castigo con muchísima satisfacción._

_Kanon se volvió hacia Leo, fuera de sí._

_— Escúchame bien, mocoso estúpido. Lo único que necesito para destruir este maldito Santuario es una excusa. Si alguien aquí me vuelve a poner una sola mano encima no dudaré en destruir todo este asqueroso lugar. Con mucho gusto los devolveré a todos al infierno y ten por seguro que cuando eso ocurra voy a comenzar contigo._

_Aioria, indignado, encendió su Cosmos dispuesto a atacar pero en ese momento la firme voz de Atenea lo detuvo._

_— ¡Basta Aioria! Kanon...por favor retírate._

_Este último se retiró. Sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada ante los rostros atónitos de todos._

_Apenas la puerta del salón se cerró tras de Kanon, Atenea informó a sus caballeros— con una voz firme que contradecía el todavía perceptible temblor en sus manos— que reprobaría cualquier acto de violencia en su contra y que si esto llegase a ocurrir, incluso en contra de su voluntad ordenaría que el atacante fuera castigado. Saga no alcanzó a escuchar esa última parte. Había salido corriendo detrás de su hermano de forma tan rápida y sigilosa que su ausencia sólo fue percibida cuando Saori quedo en silencio._

_..._

Aioros recordó el alboroto y no pudo evitar sonreír. Kanon era el colmo. Decirle todas esas cosas a la diosa y tras del hecho sentirse ofendido e insultar a Aioria. Su desfachatez no tenía límites. Si lo encontraban, iba a resultar bastante tedioso convencerlo de regresar.

Miró de nuevo la entrada de su Templo y decidió esperar a Saga, quien seguramente no tardaría en llegar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shiryu tenía el ánimo por el piso al igual que sus amigos. No habían ido al Santuario desde la guerra con Hades y de eso ya habían pasado tres meses. A pesar de estar ilusionado con la idea de volver a ver a su maestro y a los demás Santos Dorados, la alegría que sentía era eclipsada al recordar la desaparición de Shun— ya hacía dos semanas que estaba perdido—, y la difícil situación que imaginaba se estaba viviendo en el Santuario tras el "_escape_" de Kanon.

Pese a que en aquel momento no habían estado presentes. Los Caballeros de Bronce estaban al tanto del incidente protagonizado por Kanon un mes atrás. La misma Atenea se los había contado. Por supuesto, omitiendo algunos "_detalles_" que a su juicio no eran importantes— como la declaración de Kanon de que ella no los había resucitado—.

El Caballero del Dragón dio un vistazo a su alrededor. No tenía duda de que sus compañeros se sentían iguales o peor que él. Seiya apenas si había abierto la boca un par de veces. Hyoga tenía cara de funeral y ni siquiera les había dirigido la mirada. Estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. En cuanto a Saori ni para que mirarla. Parecía un zombi, tenía unas profundas ojeras desde hacía una semana y no había pronunciado ni una palabra durante todo el viaje. Shiryu suspiró profundamente.

Para Hyoga, era sumamente angustioso no tener noticias. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo malo a Shun? Andrómeda era muy considerado y amable, él nunca desaparecería de esa manera. Además la actitud taciturna y preocupada de Saori no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse mucho. Seguramente se trataría de algo grave para que Atenea hubiese preparado ese imprevisto viaje al Santuario, luego de oponerse durante semanas a que fueran allí.

Shun era su mejor amigo. Alguien muy especial en su vida. Siempre que estaban juntos podía ser él, podía ser simplemente Hyoga. Podía mostrar debilidad sin temor alguno. Compartían mucho tiempo juntos. Lo extrañaba… ¿Y si Shun no volvía? La sola idea lo llenaba de desesperación. Sus habilidades como Caballero habían sido inútiles en la infructuosa búsqueda de su amigo. La frustración que sentía era equitativa a su angustia. Las últimas dos semanas fueron agobiantes para el cisne. Había sufrido tantas pérdidas de seres queridos. No podía aceptar que ocurriera de nuevo. Era incapaz de soportarlo. Lo traería de vuelta. No importaba a donde hubiera ido Shun tenía que regresar. De forma repentina, sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando la voz de Seiya lo sacó de su ensoñación.

— Miren chicos desde aquí ya se puede ver el Santuario. Muy pronto vamos aterrizar.

En efecto, luego del largo vuelo, el viaje a bordo de uno de los aviones de la Fundación Graude casi llegaba a su fin. Pronto los Santos estarían reunidos de nuevo. Incluso Ikki, quien según había dicho Saori se encontraría con ellos en el Santuario.

.

.

* * *

_Este fic lleva años en Amor Yaoi...con miles de errores de ortografía, puntuación y redacción, porque la página no me deja editar. Así que mientras tanto voy haciendo algunas correcciones aquí. Gracias a todos por leer._


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aldebarán caminaba tranquilo tarareando una canción con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Acababa de llegar del pueblo donde había estado conversando con Bella, la linda muchachita que siempre le regalaba una flor cuando se encontraban. La joven le había confesado su amor, completamente sonrojada, y se habían despedido con un beso. Era la primera vez que alguien despertaba en Aldebarán esa clase de sentimientos. El caballero de Tauro se encontraba tan feliz pensando en eso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado al Templo de Aries, hasta que escuchó la voz de Mu.

— Buenos días Aldebarán ¿Dónde has estado? El Patriarca nos ha citado a todos en su Templo. Atenea está en el Santuario y a juzgar por su aspecto no nos trae buenas noticias.

— ¿Qué ocurre Mu? ¿Apareció Kanon? —preguntó el grandote intrigado.

—Lo ignoro —respondió Mu y añadió—. Shaka lo sabe, pero... no ha querido decírmelo.

Aries se veía bastante triste. Desde hace un tiempo Shaka estaba muy distante con él. Más exactamente desde que había tenido ese "misterioso" encuentro con Aioria. Y es que aunque ahora Shaka y Mu eran pareja, el Caballero de Aries se sentía muy inseguro. Aioria y Virgo habían sido amantes y Mu tenía suficientes razones para sospechar que Shaka aún tenía a Leo metido en el corazón.

— Mu, Mu, Mu... ¡MU! —gritó finalmente Aldebarán.

— ¿Eh? — Aries ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su amigo llevaba casi un minuto llamándolo.

—Te estaba diciendo que debemos ir de inmediato con el Patriarca.

—Sí, por supuesto. Discúlpame no te escuche.

— ¡Ay, Mu! Que distraído andas, debe ser el amor. — Dijo Aldebarán entre carcajadas mientras lo miraba divertido.

Mu asintió y sonrió dulcemente. Sí, en efecto, era el amor la causa de su tristeza y seguramente también era el amor el culpable de la felicidad de su amigo. Sin decir nada más los dos empezaron a caminar a través del Templo de Aries para ir al encuentro con la diosa.

* * *

.

* * *

Después del escándalo que protagonizara Kanon un mes atrás en presencia de Atenea, el Caballero de Leo tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar. No lo confesaría nunca, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero lo cierto es que se sentía culpable.

Según sus "profundos razonamientos" si no hubiera provocado a Kanon, éste no le habría devuelto el insulto, entonces Atenea no los habría regañado y Kanon no se habría ido. Saga no estaría triste. Aioros no estaría preocupado y Shaka no le reprocharía su falta de autocontrol cada vez que se veían.

Shaka... ese estúpido rubio entrometido, con sus aires de superioridad todo el tiempo ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? ¿Cómo se había dejado enredar por él? Era insoportable...aunque también muy hermoso y muy inteligente, y decía cosas tan bonitas con esa voz tan dulce y esa linda sonrisa.

Leo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas? Shaka era detestable y punto. Además, él amaba a Shura ¿Verdad? y el Caballero de Capricornio era muy distinto al Caballero de Virgo. Shura nunca era vanidoso. También era muy hermoso, Aiolia pensaba, de hecho, que era más varonil que Shaka, y definitivamente eran igual de cultos... igual de buenos en la cama.

Allí estaba Aioria, confundido de nuevo. Ya no quería tener nada con el rubio del Sexto Templo. Pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer continuar su relación con Shura. El problema era que los dos lo trataban como un niño: "Aioria no hagas esto" " Aioria no hagas aquello". Él necesitaba una pareja, no un papá .Ni siquiera su hermano lo trataba así.

¡Ay, su hermano! Aioria siempre había querido ser como su hermano. Porque, Aioros era casi perfecto. Pero después de todo, Milo tenía razón: por intentar imitar a Aioros dejaba de ser él mismo, y entonces terminaba echando todo a perder al estallar en el lugar y en el momento menos oportunos.

Eso ocurría porque en el fondo de su corazón, Leo tenía miedo. Miedo a ser ignorado, a ser indigno, a estar solo una vez más. Ya había experimentado eso primero con la muerte de Aioros y después, al terminar su relación con Shaka. No quería que el español le hiciera sentir ese dolor de nuevo.

El Caballero de Leo había aprendido desde que tenía siete años negar sus propios sentimientos, a "lucir " bien cuando sufría. A callar y bajar la cabeza cuando lo insultaban por ser hermano del traidor. Ayudaba a otras personas cuando se sentía vacío y necesitado de afecto. Reprimía sus sentimientos casi siempre y fingía ser alguien diferente para ganarse el aprecio de los demás. Sólo Marín y luego Shaka habían podido ver a través de su máscara.

Aioria casi nunca había podido expresar con libertad lo que sentía, quizás fue por eso que se había disgustado tanto con Kanon. Lo odio por hacer lo que él nunca había podido: Decir lo que pensaba sin miedo a lo que dirían los demás. Probablemente Kanon había necesitado mucho valor para hacer lo que hizo. Leo pensó que quizás en el fondo Kanon y él se parecían mucho. El Marina comprendía sus sentimientos, algo que Shura difícilmente podría hacer...

En fin. Ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, recogió el casco de su armadura y se dirigió al Templo del Patriarca por el camino más lejano. No tenía la menor intención de entrar en el Templo de Virgo. Sabía que allí encontraría a Shaka y ver su cara era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

* * *

.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES **_Gracias a todos por leer, en especial a las personas que me han dejado reviews y a las personas que aunque no han comentado han puesto esta historia en sus favoritas y también agradezco a las personas que seleccionaron la opción para recibir alertas con cada actualización. A todos muchísimas gracias por su tiempo. Sólo quedan dos capítulos por subir aquí y ya comienzo a subir los nuevos. Para todos una excelente tarde._


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

* * *

.

Shun estaba solo en el lúgubre y elegante aposento, sentado con placidez en su trono. Su cabellera se movía con gracia mientras su inmenso Cosmos extendía por todo el Inframundo. Poco a poco las prisiones y los demás lugares habitados por los espectros — y que habían sido destruidos en la última batalla — se fueron reconstruyendo hasta quedar completamente restaurados.

Suspiró exhausto. Era un agotamiento muy parecido al que había sentido cuando Seiya y los Caballeros Dorados habían regresado repentinamente a la vida. Aunque en esa ocasión él no había estado consciente de haber liberado su poder.

No tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho. Ni siquiera se había sabido capaz de hacer algo así. Sólo recordaba la inmensa tristeza que lo había invadido cuando regresaron del Inframundo, y rememoró las innumerables vidas que se habían perdido en aquella guerra tan extraña y absurda, de la que por alguna misteriosa razón se sentía culpable.

En ese momento, acostado en la cama de su habitación y apretando los ojos con fuerza en un fútil esfuerzo por reprimir las lágrimas, deseó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón reparar el daño causado. Deseó que todos volvieran a la vida, para no sentir más aquella sensación de vacío y pérdida. En ese momento, aquella explosión de luz y energía salió de su cuerpo y el agotamiento lo invadió y en unos segundos perdió la conciencia.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó había un gran alboroto en la mansión. Se acercó soñoliento hacia el lugar de donde provenía el bullicio para encontrarse con Hyoga. Tan pronto lo vio, con una gran sonrisa el ruso estalló en un torrente de palabras entrecortadas y sin sentido, presa de una gran emoción.

Shun sólo pudo comprender que Hyoga le había dicho algo sobre Seiya, Camus y el Santuario. Cuando bajó de la mano de su amigo a la sala de estar, vio a Saori con lágrimas en los ojos. Sumamente feliz, la diosa miraba a un confundido Seiya. Su cerebro no pudo procesar muy bien lo que ocurría, hasta que Shiryu se acercó a su lado y con dulzura le explicó que Seiya — al igual que todos los Caballeros muertos — había regresado a la vida.

Saori no les confirmó ni les negó nada. Sus palabras y su actitud fueron muy ambiguas. Pero a nadie le importó. Todos los Caballeros de Bronce atribuyeron el milagro a la divina misericordia y al inmenso poder de Atenea.

Sólo Ikki se mostró reticente a la idea de que las resurrecciones fueran obra de la Diosa. En la noche, estando solos el Fénix le confesó a su hermano el motivo de su desconfianza cuando mirándolo fijamente con un extraño y suspicaz brillo en los ojos, le dijo: _"El poder de resucitar a los muertos pertenece sólo le pertenece al Dios del Inframundo"._

Shun sonrió. Ikki lo sabía todo y él no se cansaba de comprobar cómo su querido hermano siempre tenía razón. Había sido la voluntad de Hades la que había devuelto la vida a los Caballeros.

La voluntad de Hades_, su voluntad_. Aún le costaba trabajo asimilar las palabras de Radamanthys, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Debía cumplir con su misión. Ikki lo entendería y también sus amigos. Aunque desconocieran sus motivos, Shun sabía que no desconfiarían de él. Además no estaba solo, Radamanthys le había asegurado que él y su ejército de Espectros estarían allí para protegerlo y para ayudarle a cumplir su objetivo. El antiguo Caballero de Andrómeda no tenía ninguna duda de la veracidad de las palabras del juez.

Pensó nuevamente en su hermano, en sus amigos y en Atenea. Se entristeció al pensar en lo preocupados que deberían estar todos sin saber de él .Repentinamente sintió la voz de Hyoga llegar a su cosmos pidiéndole que regresará, pero había consumido gran parte de su energía reconstruyendo el Meikai. Lamentó no poder contestar a su amigo. El cansancio que sentía era abrumador. Instantes después, estaba sumergido en un confortante y reparador sueño cortesía de su entrañable y querido Hypnos.

* * *

.

* * *

La reunión tenía lugar en los jardines posteriores del Templo del Patriarca. Atenea estaba sentada en la fuente principal del hermoso lugar. Sobre sus piernas descansaba aquel misterioso cofre que en su momento guardara la daga con la que Ares había pretendido asesinarla. De pie a su derecha estaba Shion con un aspecto tan divino como el de su diosa, y un gesto de preocupación en el rostro. A la izquierda de Saori se hallaban Ikki, Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu. Los doce Caballeros Dorados, estaban frente a ella a una respetable distancia y la escuchaban en absoluto silencio.

A excepción de Dohko todos se hallaban llenos de estupor con la noticia de que Ares estaba rondando nuevamente por el Santuario. Mas de uno no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Saga temiendo encontrar algún indicio de la presencia del Dios en él, entre ellos estaba el Caballero de Leo a quien el solo pensamiento le provocó escalofríos.

Shura estaba muy preocupado con lo que decía Atenea, no sólo Ares estaba en el Santuario. Al parecer también habían despertado otros dioses desconocidos que posiblemente serían igual de poderosos y crueles. El inicio de una nueva Guerra Santa parecía inminente.

Aioros sintió curiosidad cuando Atenea mencionó lo preocupada que se sentía con la desaparición de Andrómeda. Con todo el disimulo que pudo miró hacia los Caballeros de Bronce, que parecían muy desorientados. Quien más llamó su atención fue el Caballero del Fénix, su rostro parecía inexpresivo, pero sus ojos no podían disimular su intranquilidad.

La Diosa quien hasta el momento no había interrumpido su discurso, hizo una breve pausa queriendo hacer énfasis en sus palabras. Al notar que su silencio incremento el desconcierto en sus Guerreros, continúo con una voz mucho más suave.

—Caballeros, nos estamos enfrentando a un inmenso peligro. Tengo el presentimiento de que las misteriosas desapariciones de Kanon y de Shun están relacionadas con las presencias malignas que se han hecho presentes en el Santuario.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Atenea?— preguntó Mu con preocupación.

—Esto— contestó la diosa mientras abría el cofre y sacaba de allí, dos pequeños rollos de aspecto muy antiguo.

Dohko miró con atención los papiros en manos de Atenea. Por un instante al reconocer esos viejos trozos de papel su cara se contrajo en un gesto de angustia. Con una mirada aterrorizada buscó a Shion. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el Patriarca asintió confirmando sus sospechas.

— Imposible... ¡Es imposible, no puede ser!— susurró aterrado. El volumen de su voz fue lo suficientemente fuerte y todos lo escucharon.

La mayoría de los presentes miraron a Dohko confundidos sin entender. La voz de Aioria rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó señalando los extraños y al parecer antiguos pergaminos que Atenea sostenía en sus manos.

— Son los sellos que custodiaban las almas de Poseidón y de Hades ¿No es así, Atenea? — respondió Saga.

— Así es, — confirmó Saori muy compungida ante la estupefacción de todos. — No solamente estos sellos han sido violados, también los impuestos por Zeus. Mucho me temo que alguna de las deidades más perversas y crueles del Olimpo haya hecho prisionero a Kanon.

— ¿Qué interés podría tener un Dios en Kanon?— preguntó Shaka visiblemente preocupado.

— Lo desconozco… — Contestó Atenea tras un instante de meditación.

— Y en cuanto a Shun ¿Qué crees que ocurrió con él ?—preguntó Ikki con furia.

Saori sorprendida al ver la furia y el reproche que le dirigían los ojos del Fénix no pudo hallar las palabras para contestar la pregunta.

— Shun estaba predestinado por Hades a guardar su alma. Es probable que el Caballero de Andrómeda se encuentre prisionero en el Inframundo— continuó Shion de inmediato al ver la turbación de su diosa—. Esto, si el alma de Hades no ha vuelto a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

— Caballeros, "debemos evitar a toda costa una nueva Guerra y para eso es imperativo proteger al Santuario". —pudo responder finalmente Atenea esquivando la mirada de Ikki.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Shun y con Kanon ?— preguntó Seiya alarmado— Saori. No pensaras abandonarlos ¿Verdad?

La diosa se limitó a bajar la cabeza, apesadumbrada. En realidad salvar a esos dos no estaba en sus prioridades—aunque los estimaba... no deseaba que se realizara un rescate, el riesgo era demasiado alto—. Lamentablemente no tenía muchas opciones, abandonarlos a su suerte sería arriesgarse a perder la lealtad y el respeto de sus Caballeros tal y como le había advertido el Patriarca, quien tomó la palabra en ese momento.

— No, Seiya — respondió Shion , ocultando perfectamente su molestia por el silencio y la actitud de la diosa —.Proteger las vidas de ellos dos es tan importante como proteger el Santuario. Es por eso que a partir de este momento Tú, Saga, Shaka y Aioria tienen la misión de traer a Kanon de vuelta. Por Shun no debes preocuparte, Ikki, Aioros y Afrodita se encargaran de traerlo de regreso. Todos los demás permanecerán aquí protegiendo a Atenea y al Santuario. Eso es todo por ahora. Ya pueden retirarse.

En cuanto a ustedes— dijo el Patriarca refiriéndose a los Caballeros que acababa de nombrar— Atenea y yo los esperamos de vuelta en una hora para completar las instrucciones que deben tener en cuenta en esta misión.

* * *

.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES: **_Una vez más les agradezco a todos por leer. Agradecimientos especiales para las personas que están siguiendo la historia y que comentan. Lamento mucho tardar en subir los capítulos, haré lo posible para actualizar con regularidad._


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6 **

**.**

**Notas del fic**

Lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar. El fic no está abandonado.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**.**

* * *

—A mi no me engañan, Shion estuvo a punto de estrangular a Atenea. Todo esto es muy extraño ¿No lo crees Deathmask? —preguntó Afrodita.

Afrodita contemplaba el rocío de sus rosas que resplandecían bajo el sol de la tarde. Estaban sentados en el hermoso jardín del Templo de Piscis donde llevaban varios minutos charlando sobre la intrigante reunión que tuvieran con la diosa. Los dos eran muy suspicaces, podían notar con relativa facilidad cosas que pasaban desapercibidas para la mayoría.

— Además ¿Por qué me incluyen en la búsqueda del mocoso, si ni siquiera me agrada?

— Bueno—respondió el italiano mientras se levantaba y estiraba los brazos desperezándose— Atenea no se muestra muy interesada en lo que pueda ocurrirles a Andrómeda y a Kanon. Es normal que su Excelencia se haya molestado. Ya sabes, lo que viene repitiendo desde que éramos aprendices "Cada vida al servicio de Atenea es un valioso tesoro".

— Exacto. Si el Patriarca piensa eso, en teoría deberíamos esperar mucho más de Atenea. Todo en ella debe ser misericordia y bondad ¿No? — Piscis miró a su acompañante esperando una respuesta, al no encontrarla, bajo la mirada y continuo— Estoy empezando a creer que tal vez Kanon tenía razón. A lo mejor dentro de los planes de Atenea no estaba revivirnos… y de ser así… ¡Vaya, que la entiendo!

Deathmask se agachó y su rostro quedo muy cerca del de Afrodita.

— Ten mucho cuidado.

— ¡Ay, que romántico!— El matiz irónico en su voz y la sardónica expresión en el rostro de Piscis, hizo resoplar con fastidio a Deathmask.

—Idiota hablo en serio.

— ¿Acaso yo estoy bromeando? La preocupación te vuelve torpe y sentimental Giovanny*. Yo estaré bien.

El Caballero de Cáncer se levantó de nuevo y dio varios pasos acercándose a las rosas, dándole la espalda a su compañero. El aroma que desprendían le inundó los sentidos. Se sentía bien. En cada una de esas hermosas rosas rebosantes de veneno estaba el poder de traer la muerte. Eso le recordó que esa era la única realidad de su vida como Caballero. Se sintió muy cerca a Piscis, su trato en apariencia frívolo era más íntimo de lo que cualquiera podría sospechar a simple vista. Los unían muchas cosas.

—Claro, como sea. Ya es hora, debes ir con el Patriarca.

**— **Oye**—, **Piscis se detuvo un segundo indeciso**—…** gracias.

— ¿Eh? —Deathmask se volteó intrigado.

— Por estar aquí. A diferencia de la mayoría de ocasiones, hoy tu compañía me resulta grata —agregó Afrodita con una pizca de buen humor.

— ¿Y el sentimental soy yo? ¡Bah! Déjate de mariconerias y ya lárgate. Sólo asegúrate de cuidar bien tu lindo trasero y regresar con vida.

Esta vez en el rostro de Afrodita apareció una sonrisa autentica. El muy maldito se veía más hermoso que nunca. Deathmask perdió el aliento.

— Por supuesto—. Se acomodo el casco en la cabeza y empezó a caminar rumbo al Templo del Patriarca.

Ese debió ser un momento perfecto y feliz para el Caballero de Cáncer, pero las rosas, la sonrisa de Afrodita, los colores de la tarde en el horizonte y la desazón creciendo en su interior a cada instante… Todo estaba cargado de tanta melancolía. Algo feo iba a pasar, era fácil percibirlo. Piscis también lo sentía, por eso había tenido ese repentino ataque de amabilidad, por eso lo había llamado por su nombre. Le daba mala espina. Decidió ocultar su Cosmos y quedarse allí. Debía estar cerca de Atenea, sólo por si acaso.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Quizás hubiese sido oportuno haber anunciado su visita pero Shura sabía que no podía perder más tiempo. Cualquier decisión en ese momento sería determinante en su relación con Aioria. Por eso había ido a buscarlo a su Templo. Necesitaba confesarle lo mucho que odiaba discutir por tonterías y de paso recordarle el lugar que ocupaba en su vida. ¿Por qué Aioria tenía que ser tan inseguro? ¿De qué forma tendría que demostrarle su amor? Shura reprimió un suspiro y decidió hablar:

— Quería verte antes de que partieras a tu misión — Dijo Shura, mientras esos exquisitos ojos verdes lo miraban sorprendidos y temerosos, con la misma expresión que hace trece años cuando le confesó que Aioros había muerto por su propia mano. En muchos sentidos Aioria seguía siendo aquel chiquillo aturdido y solitario que despertaba en él todo su instinto de protección—. Por favor, regresa pronto.

—Si no regreso ¿Qué harás? —Preguntó Aioria sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento las pupilas de Capricornio. Aunque en su mirada ya no había temor sólo una inmensa dulzura.

—Partiría de inmediato a buscarte. Nunca podría...

Imposible continuar. Aioria lo había silenciado con un ardiente beso. Eso no era algo planeado en los planes de reconciliación de Shura, así que su falta de reacción fue fruto producto de la sorpresa. Leo estaba lleno de fascinantes matices. Podía pasar en un instante de ser un niño dulce o ser un derroche de sensualidad.

— Tómame — Ordenó firmemente el Santo de Leo.

Shura despertó de su ensoñación. Ignoró el deseo que se despertó en su cuerpo por el beso y la cercanía de Aioria.

— ¿Hablas de sexo, Aiolia? ¿En un momento así?— dijo Shura con un deje de reproche bastante claro en sus palabras.

— No—. Respondió Aiolia con una irresistible mezcla de seguridad y dulzura— Hablo de hacer el amor contigo.

La mente de Capricornio quedó en blanco. Incapaz de encontrar una razón para obedecer a su amante, dejó que su cuerpo asumiera el control.

* * *

**.**

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea! — vocifero el Fénix mientras uno de sus puños se estrellaba en uno los muros volviéndolo añicos y liberando parte de su frustración.

Seiya que se encontraba muy cerca, mirando a Ikki con preocupación e impotencia. Lo entendía muy bien. Él también odiaba quedarse allí esperando sin poder hacer nada. No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando y para completar se sentía enojado con Saori que estaba muy rara y más ensimismada que de costumbre. Se sentía enojado con Shun que llevaba mucho tiempo ausente. Claro que era consciente de que sus sentimientos no tenían ninguna justificación, así que también se sentía enojado consigo mismo por no poder evitar sentirse así.

Ikki notó la presencia de Pegaso y su alteración. Ese fue el determinante para que recobrara su autocontrol. Shun no era la única persona a la que debía proteger. No podía perder la cabeza. Se vio reflejado en el rostro de esu amigo y sonrió con amargura. Mientras lo miraba con intensidad, rodeó a Seiya con su Cosmos llenándolo de calidez y confianza.

Cuando de repente la presencia de Ikki lo reconfortó haciéndolo sentir mucho más tranquilo. Seiya levantó la vista buscando al Fénix para sólo para descubrir con sorpresa que éste había desaparecido.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Ikki se alejo con rapidez. Se sentía algo avergonzado. No entendía de donde había surgido ese estúpido deseo de consolar a Seiya. Nunca había usado su Cosmos de aquella manera. Se sintió un idiota. Supo que estaba escapando pero qué más daba. Nunca había sido muy dado a reflexionar sobre sus . En su rápida huida había llegado a un inmenso prado cubierto de florecillas blancas y amarillas. Desconocía la existencia de un lugar así en el Santuario. Era hermoso y tranquilo. Recordó a Esmeralda ¡Esa presencia! Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y salió de su ensueño en un segundo.

— Ikki...Te estaba buscando.

Los ojos del Fénix se abrieron por completo llenos de perplejidad.

— ¿Pandora?

* * *

**.**

* * *

Los dos grupos de Caballeros convocados para la misión acababan de salir. Para sorpresa general Ikki fue el primero en partir, sin sus compañeros y sin avisar. Para Afrodita y para Aioros eso no representó ningún problema. Los dos conocían el camino al Inframundo y fueron a su encuentro sin mayor preocupación.

Por otra parte, Saga y sus compañeros se encontraban con sus respectivas armaduras a las afueras del Santuario frente sobre un inmenso acantilado en cuya base podían admirar al enfurecido mar golpeando contra las rocas.

— Kanon estuvo aquí— la voz de Saga se escuchaba muy distante. Había sido él quien los había guiado a ese lugar.

¡Dioses podía sentirlo! ¡Kanon había estado allí! Sin ninguna razón aparente, Saga tuvo una sensación de vértigo tan intensa que no pudo sostenerse en pie. Un terror horrible lo envolvió, sumiéndolo en un oscuro vacío…su cuerpo se desvanecía.

— ¡Saga! — con asombrosa velocidad Aioria llegó hasta el caballero de Géminis justo a tiempo para evitar que su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo. Con mucho cuidado Leo ayudó a Saga a incorporarse de nuevo.

— ¿Saga te encuentras bien? — preguntó Seiya preocupado mientras Shaka miraba la escena con el semblante serio evidentemente preocupado por la inusual debilidad de Géminis.

Saga no respondió. Estaba intranquilo y todavía estaba mareado ¿Qué había sido eso?

— ¿Pueden sentirlo? Preguntó luego de un leve instante de meditación.

—Sí—dijo Shaka mientras levantaba su Cosmos alrededor de todos en forma de defensa. Seiya y Aioria también se pusieron en guardia. Esa siniestra presencia empezaba a rodearlos. El ataque era inminente y entonces ocurrió. Justo sobre ellos apareció una enorme esfera negra cubriéndolos por completo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? —exclamó Seiya aterrado al sentir como la terrible fuerza que se desprendía de aquella sombra empezaba a inmovilizarlo.

La tierra bajo sus pies se desvaneció y los cuatro cayeron indefensos en un inmenso abismo que parecía no tener fin.

* * *

**.**

* * *

— ¡Shaka! ¡Shaka! ¡Despierta!

Virgo intentó ubicarse completamente aturdido. Tardó unos instantes en reconocer que se encontraba en el Inframundo. No podía recordar cómo había llegado allí...

—Shaka —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la voz y el Cosmos que lo habían despertado.

— ¿Shun ?—pregunto el rubio algo confundido mientras se levantaba en el acto. Pese a estar seguro de que esa voz y ese cosmos pertenecían a Shun, no podía determinar la ubicación del santo de Andrómeda en ningún lugar.

Miró a su alrededor cuidadoso. En el suelo, inconscientes se encontraban Aioria, Seiya y Saga...Shaka se acercó a éste último y sujetándolo en sus brazos intentó despertarlo sin éxito.

— Vaya. Pero si es el famoso Caballero de Virgo en persona—. Murmuró una voz aguda y burlona detrás de él.

— ¿Quién eres? —exclamó Shaka dándose la vuelta y poniéndose de inmediato en guardia, dispuesto atacar.

Una sombra se fue acercando a él lentamente, hasta que adquirió una forma humana tangible.

* * *

**.**

* * *

— Así que ya sabes dónde está Kanon…— las palabras del apuesto muchacho de cabellos azules parecían más una reflexión que una respuesta.

— Así es, van a su encuentro Radamanthys y Phantasos. Harán todo lo posible para rescatarlo antes de que su alma sea devorada por completo.

El Cosmos de Shun llegaba con gran claridad a la mente de Julián.

—Los Daimones * ha sido liberados del Tártaro. Mi poder no es suficiente para detenerlos, no si el Santuario de Atenea es atacado al mismo tiempo—. La voz de Shun se detuvo un instante—Poseidón necesito tu ayuda.

Julián lo pensó un momento.

Shun interpretó su silencio de la única forma en que podía hacerlo y le contó todo su plan incluyendo el más ínfimo de los detalles. Poseidón lo escuchó en silencio y con mucha atención. Recordó a los mortales que habían estado involucrados de alguna manera en su encarnación actual. Los seres humanos y sus patéticas e intransigentes vidas llenas de sufrimiento ¿Era amor lo que Atenea sentía por ellos? Por primera vez pensó en Kanon como la victima desafortunada de un exceso de crueldades. Sintió piedad por el mundo. Lo decidió. Aceptó el trato que Hades le ofrecía. Después con lentitud y elegancia se levantó de su trono dando por terminada su conversación.

Afuera de sus aposentos sus marinas esperaban expectantes sus instrucciones.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Lo despertó una sensación de dolor en todo el cuerpo tan intensa que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran. Respirar costaba mucho trabajo. Se sentía confundido y débil. Después de parpadear varias veces logró retener las lágrimas y enfocar su visión. Poco a poco los tenues colores que lo rodeaban adquirieron forma y pudo tomar conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba. Era un lugar pequeño y oscuro, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de una antorcha cercana que no alcanzaba a divisar. Las paredes mohosas se adivinaban frías. Ese sitio era muy parecido a las mazmorras de castigo a las que era enviado para ser azotado con tanta frecuencia cuando era aprendiz. Se supo atrapado igual que en Cabo Sunion e igual de indefenso a los abusos que cuando era niño. Sintió miedo. Empezó a hiperventilar. Haciendo acopio del coraje que le quedaba intentó moverse. Fue inútil, en ese momento lo notó. El dolor no era lo único que lo inmovilizaba. Estaba atado con fuertes cadenas que lo sujetaban de las muñecas y de los tobillos. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo levantó la cabeza por encima de su hombro y pudo distinguir cómo la sangre de sus muñecas— atadas sobre su cabeza— se escurría hacia el interior de sus brazos.

Sintió la presencia de alguien que se acercaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba aterrado. Una mano le sujetó con rudeza el rostro obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

— Por fin despiertas, Kanon.

Esos ojos. Esos feroces ojos rojos lo paralizaron. Todo su ser era miedo y angustia. Se sintió desvanecer y sin embargo su lucidez era ahora tan dolorosa.

—Me recuerdas ¿No es así?

La voz, grave, sensual y aterradora retumbó en la pequeña estancia.

—Ares... —respondió en un imperceptible susurro.

— ¿De veras creíste que me olvidaría de ti? —la deidad sonría con placer y sorna.

Kanon pudo escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón con mucha intensidad, palpitando en su garganta, en su cabeza. Sintió ensordecer con ese sonido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El dolor invadió cada rincón de su cuerpo y fue incapaz de reprimir las lágrimas y el grito de dolor y de espanto que estaba encerrado en su garganta desde que había abierto los ojos. Aunque estaba consciente, no escucho más el sonido de su corazón. El cuerpo duro y poderoso de Ares apoderándose del suyo, y su horrible y poderosa Cosmoenergía intentando invadir cada espacio de su mente. Lo llenaron todo.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Notas Finales**

*Giovanny fue el nombre que Cybe le dio a Deathmask en DPO. Es muy italiano y tiene un no sé que en la pronunciación que me gusta mucho.

* Daimones: Demonios.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a todos por leer. _**


End file.
